Chibi Juchan
by bigbootiebitch999
Summary: Mayuri gave our favorite captain some thing and now he's a toddler! How will this adventure go? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been plagued by writer's block recently, which is why I haven't updated any of my other stories. But inspiration came to me while browsing Deviantart. I was reading the Baby Shiro comic series by swirlheart. I thought " I wonder what would happen with a baby Ju-chan?". So I (finally) got some inspiration. The writing god has not abandoned me! But I brought a sacrifice just in case. Now where did that goat go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All I own is this silly (And adorable) idea, and I'm still not all that sure about that.**

Captain Jushiro Ukitake walked to Captain-commander Yamamoto's office with his finished paperwork.

" Hello sensei!" He called cheerfully

" Hmm? Oh, hello there Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto replied seriously

" I completed all the paperwork you needed. Bye!" Jushiro walked out of his superior's office. As he walked back to his office, he saw captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi walking towards him. Jushiro, being the nice guy he was, ignored his instincts (Which were then telling him to run away screaming like a little girl).

" Hello Captain Kurotsuchi." Jushiro said politely

" Hello Captain Ukitake," Kurotsuchi nodded " I need someone for my experiment. Would you like to volunteer?"

" Okay." He replied unsurely. Kurotsuchi dragged him off before he could rethink his decision.

When they arrived at Kurotsuchi's lab, Kurotsuchi handed Jushiro a bright pink liquid.

" Drink it." Jushiro did so. Within seconds, there was a poof the same color as the liquid and there sat Jushiro. Except for the fact he was a toddler.

" _Aw," _thought Nemu, who had appeared suddenly, _" He's adorable!"_

" Hmm, subject appears to have aged backwards. Lieutenant, begin testing." Kurotsuchi ordered. The younger Jushiro turned to him and started to whimper.

" What!" Nemu shrieked. She would usually do what she was told, but this was an exception. " You want to do testing on him! He's a baby!" She scooped Jushiro up and held him close, allowing him to bury his head in her chest.

" It is not your position to tell me what to do, girl. Now, give the-"

" Screw what position I'm in!" Nemu snapped " I'm taking him to Captain Unohana before you screw him up even more! I can't believe I'm related to you!" **(1) **She stormed out, muttering a stream of curses under her breath.

" Unohana-taicho," seventh seat Hanataro Yamada said " Lieutenant Kurotsuchi wants to see you. And she… well, it's best if you just saw it." Captain Unohana stood up from where she was sitting and walked outside. What she saw shocked her. A baby Jushiro Ukitake in Nemu's arms.

**(1) I'm fairly sure they're related. She is his daughter-clone thing, right?**

**End of chapter! Isn't baby Ju-chan cute! I think (know) Nemu's a little (a lot) out of character, but my fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it. I actually found a use for the as-**

**Unohana: Language, we have a child present.**

**Baby Ju: *babbles***

**Right, sorry. For the big meanie other than torture. Review so you can get more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower in the River: No. I don't know when he got tuberculosis (the disease that makes him cough up blood) and even then I doubt I could write it. I'm not **_**that**_** evil.**

**I am so, so sorry about the late update. I really am. My inspiration died for a while, I got a Kindle Fire which wont let me buy a writing app for some reason, and I also recently started a Skyrim game. In case you don't know, it's very addicting. But, I make no excuses. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. End of story, goodbye, the end.**

Captain Unohana stared in shock. She smiled her normal, motherly smile and reached out for Jushiro. Jushiro shyly turned his head towards Unohana then smiled and held his arms up.

" Uppie! Uppie!" He cried. Unohana plucked him from Nemu's arms and smiled further as Jushiro clung to her neck.

" Thank you, Nemu." She said " I'll take him from here." Nemu nodded and started walking back towards her division. Unohana looked down at the toddler in her arms.

" You hungry?" She asked. Jushiro nodded eagerly. Unohana carried him towards the back of the building and took out a box of cereal from the World of The Living. " You want these?" She held out the box of cheerios.

" Mmm-hmm." He replied. Unohana set him down and poured him a bowl. Jushiro grabbed a fist full and began shoving food in his face. _' I cant look after him, not while looking after the division.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when her lieutenant walked in.

" Captain, I-" Isane stopped when she saw the chibi-fied, white haired captain. She stood there for at least thirty seconds with her face looking something like this: OoO. " Oh, Captain, he's so cute! Ca we keep him?" She asked. Jushiro hid his face in his hands.

" No, Isane. We cant take care of him." Unohana said. Isane looked down at her with a hurt expression.

" B- but noone else is suited for him!" She wailed " Captain-commander is too old, Soi-fon and Captain Kuchiki don't have the patience, Kira and Hisagi can barely handle their work, Hinamori is currently incapacitated, Lieutenant Abarai doesn't know how to care for him, Captain Koma-"

" Isane, calm down." Unohana interrupted " I have someone in mind already."

( LOL, PAGEBREAK, LOL)

" So, I'm supposed to report to the fourth division?" Ichigo asked Renji, who had kicked him off his bed while he was in the middle of a nap.

" Yep." Renji answered vaguely.

" And you're not going to tell me what it's about." Ichigo stated more then asked.

" Believe me Ichigo, we know just about as much as you do." Rukia said. Ichigo made a mental note to kick her for not helping him with the nap incident. He got up and ripped the duct tape off of Kon's mouth, who was duct taped to Ichigo's desk chair.

" Unfair treatment!" he shouted immediately " Nee-san, how can you leave me like this!" Ichigo twitched, trying to conceal his annoyance.

" Kon, if you can _shut up _and _behave _while I'm gone, you can stay at Orihime's house for a week." Ichigo felt kind of guilty about dumping Kon on Orihime, but he'd probably need all of his concentration for … whatever it was Soul Society wanted him to do and _god damn it Kon would never let him focus. _Ichigo, forcing himself to ignore Kon's babbling about Orihime's " Valley of the Gods". Ichigo rolled his eyes and disappeared through the senkai gate.

(LOL, PAGEBREAK, LOL)

" Captain Unohana? You wanted to see me?" Ichigo asked once he had arrived at the fourth division. " Captain Unohana? Cap- aaaagggghhhh!" Ichigo was interrupted as he tripped over something and faceplanted right onto the white tiled floor. _' Owwww.'_ Ichigo thought. He got back up and looked to see what he tripped on. He was surprised to see a stuffed black cat on the floor. He looked up to see more stuffed animals scattered around the room.

"… Okay." Ichigo muttered before walking to where the stuffed animals seemed to be coming from. He heard the quiet giggle of a small child as he pulled back one room's privacy curtain to reveal a toddlerfied Ukitake, minature captain's haori and all.

**Woot! New chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just really don't want to write any more. Like I said before, I'm sorry for the wait! Forgive me! *sobs the Corner of Shame***


End file.
